


My Spot Light

by kayseyjoelle



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayseyjoelle/pseuds/kayseyjoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a Fish Boy being bullied and being treated as trash ... and then he meets a Monkey Boy who's going to pull him up and give him more than inspiration and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fish Boy

**Chapter 1: Fish Boy**

 

“Guys please be careful with my project!” came a pleading protest “I spent two weeks making that…”

“What project?” a fat boy menacingly asked

“You mean this?” came a smirk from a tall boy as he held up a miniature model of a solar system

“You know what to do with that Kyu” a boy leaning by the lockers said

“Please don’t!” the owner begged again “here you can destroy my other things, but please not that one!”

“Shut up Fish Boy!” the fat boy pushed him aside “we’ll flush all your other things at the toilet later!”

“Shindong!” the leaning boy shouted “you ruined the surprise!”

“Oh…” Shindong looked scared “sorry Kangin, I didn’t know it was supposed to be a surprise…”

“Your little fish things would be swimming later…” Kangin walked towards the Fish Boy with an evil smile “and as for your little project…”

“Please…” the Fish Boy was on his knees and nearly in tears

Kangin took the miniature solar system from Kyu and held it up high in his hands. He twisted the planets and the sun at the center began to glow. The three of them let out an “ooh” of amazement. After that, he positioned the project near his left foot and aimed to kick the planets lose… when the bell suddenly rang.

“The end of the world is temporarily postponed” threatened Kangin after he just decided to drop the solar system on the floor along with the Fish Boy’s other things.

 

The three bullies kicked the other books and things until all of them were spread out at the corridor. The Fish Boy hurried to get his project and checked if it still worked. He let out a sigh of relief when he tested it and the sun still glowed.

“DONGHAE!” came a booming echo from the corridor “WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING YOUR LOCKER INSTEAD OF THE HALLWAY TO SCATTER YOUR THINGS!?”

“I’m so sorry Principal Heechul…” Donghae immediately stood up and started to pick up his things from the ground “it won’t happen again…”

“I heard that for at least ten times already…” Principal Heechul shook his head and looked at Donghae with both annoyance and pity “and again, you’re late for class so I’ll be giving you another detention slip.”

Donghae just nodded and stuffed the rest of his things in his Finding Nemo back pack.

“Be at the detention room at 5:00pm” the principal said as he tore a slip from his clipboard “and please try to use the lockers we provide for you kids.”

“Yes sir,” Donghae said after taking the slip. He watched as the principal strutted away at the corridor like it was a modeling ramp.

“WHY ARE YOU KIDS STILL NOT IN CLASS!?” came the echoes of Principal Heechul’s voice after he turned left to the next corridor.

 _Great. This is the 5 th detention I’ve had… and it’s just the second week of school!_ Donghae muttered to himself while walking at the empty corridor to reach his next class. He reached a bulletin board after turning left to the next aisle and something caught his attention.

 

**BE POPULAR! BE A STAR!**

**BE THE NEXT DANCING ICON OF SAPPHIRE BLUE ENTERTAINMENT!**

**TALENT SCOUTS FROM S.B.E. WILL BE COMING AS JUDGES!**

 

Donghae stared at the poster for a while and crazy things stirred in his imaginations. Before he could daydream, he suddenly realized that he was extremely late for his next class so he ran to his room.

“Tardy again, I see…” their professor said as Donghae entered

“I’m so sorry Prof. Siwon…” he said and made his way to his seat at the far back of the room “it won’t happen again…”

“So I’ve heard.” Prof. Siwon shook his head and carried on with the lesson without going back to the things Donghae missed.

 

Donghae didn’t mind that he was left behind a topic or two. He always read in advance at home and he could always pass a surprise quiz from Prof. Siwon because he took the questions from the books. Being confident and prepared, Donghae started to daydream. _If I join that competition and win, those three wouldn’t bully me anymore! They would respect me and leave me alone. And then I would be famous. I could leave this small sad town and move to the city. I’d bring my aunt with me and leave my drunkard uncle behind. He could have the old house because I could finally afford a new fancy place for us to live in. Maybe then I would have friends and people won’t see me as a weird kid who’s obsessed with fishes._ After imagining such a bright future and fame ahead, Donghae’s smile faded when he realized one thing that could hold him back… his stage fright. Ever since he could remember, he always had stage fright. He knew he had the talent but he never showed it to anyone because he might faint.

 

He stopped daydreaming after that realization. He leaned his head on the desk and lazily listened to Prof. Siwon’s lectures about plants. Luckily there was no surprise quiz because Donghae was so gloomy he wouldn’t be able to answer anything even if he already studied the lessons ahead of time. The hours dragged by and his classes passed. After his last class, Donghae was the last to leave the room. He stayed behind because he had to rearrange his books properly in his bag. He didn’t have time to fix it after he was bullied at the corridor. Donghae just got used to Kangin, Shindong and Kyuhyun bullying him because they’ve been doing that to him since Elementary School… but of course he got tired and he always wanted a way to just escape their hurtful pranks. He finished putting back all of his things in his back pack and it looked like an aquarium! All of his books and other things were filled with fish stickers and most of them were glow-in-the-dark. Whenever Donghae got bored, he would just peep inside his bag, opening only a small portion of the zipper, and he would see glowing fishes inside.

 

“I thought I wouldn’t see you here again…” the professor said when Donghae showed up at the doorstep of the detention room.

“Sorry Prof. Leeteuk,” he apologized and handed the slip.

“No worries,” the professor said with a smile “you’re not a pain in the neck like the other kids sent here. Just find a seat and you know what to do.”

“Yes sir,” Donghae nodded and went straight to the seat at the far back of the room, took out a pad of paper and started to write his name over and over again.

“You just behave yourselves kids,” Professor Leeteuk said when he stood up “thy majesty, Principal Heechul, calls for thy humble servant.”

The few kids inside the room chuckled as Professor Leeteuk left the room. “Don’t tell anyone I said that okay?” he winked back and went on his way.

“Hi Donghae!” a short kid said as he made his way to Donghae’s seat

“Oh, hello Ryeowook” Donghae just nodded and faked a smile

“I told you to just call me Wookie!” the kid said “I only allow mah broz to call me that special nickname!”

“Yeah,” Donghae nodded again and pretended to be concentrating on his writing “we’re not really ‘broz’, Ryeowook, you know that…”

“Whatever,” Wookie ignored him and slammed a thick book on his desk “check _this_ out!”

“What is that?” Donghae looked up and stared at the thick book

“It’s the latest edition of _Calculus: Ultimate Solutions For Your Life_!”

Donghae continued to stare at the book and thought to himself that why would anyone publish a calculus book that thick… and why would anyone read such a book?

“Let’s read together!” Wookie excitedly said as he flipped through the scary pages filled with graphs and numbers “I already read up to the fifth chapter, but we could start at the beginning so you can catch up! It’s really interesting once we reach—“

 

Ryeowook continued to talk but Donghae’s attention went somewhere else. A new kid entered the detention room. He must’ve been a transfer student because Donghae never saw him before. The kid was quite thin and his skin was lighter that everyone else. He had platinum blonde hair and Donghae noticed he had single-eyelids yet his eyes looked cheerful. The new kid took the fourth seat of the first row and he carefully placed his backpack on the floor. Donghae continued to stare at the new kid and Ryeowook continued to talk about differential and integral calculus. Just then, the new kid looked around the room, saw Donghae at the back… and flashed him a gummy smile.


	2. Monkey Boy

**Chapter 2: Monkey Boy**

 

Donghae entered the school building through the back door, like he always did ever since the three bullies started that prank where they would hang random things from the door frame and then those things would fall off when he enters. There were three different back doors and Donghae never used the same door for three consecutive days just to make sure he stays safe.

 

He almost reached his locker when he spotted the three bullies huddled on the locker door at the other side of the hall way. Donghae got confused because it wasn’t his locker in the first place. He silently hid at the side and tried to figure out what the three were up to.

“Are you sure it’s going to work?” Shindong asked

“Of course I am. I calculated it at home!” Kyuhyun boasted as he continued to arrange strings and airless balloons through the slits

“So it will explode when he opens it?” Shindong excitedly asked again

“You make it sound like we’re planting bombs here” Kangin butted in

“Just fill this with paint using that funnel” Kyuhyun said to Shindong

“Monkey Boy’s gonna have a colorful first day of school!” Kangin said

“What are you boys up to?” suddenly came a voice behind them

“Professor Leeteuk!” the three of them instantly blocked the locker door and smiled innocently “Good morning sir!”

“It’s quite early for your first class, right boys?” Prof. Leeteuk said while trying to see what the boys were hiding

“Uhm yes” Kyuhyun said in a good-boy manner “we just decided to come early so we can have more time to review and study…”

“As I remember correctly, your locker doors are at the other side of the corridor, that way” Prof. Leeteuk said and he pointed towards the far side of the hallway “so what are you three doing here?”

They were left speechless for a while. They didn’t expect any professor to be walking along that corridor by that time so they didn’t plan an escape route.

“Donghae!” Prof. Leeteuk called out but his eyes were fixed on the three boys in front of him “come here…”

 

Donghae was surprised. He wasn’t aware that the professor noticed him hiding there and spying on the bullies. He wanted to just run away because he knew that they would come after him later for what he did… but at the same time he knew he would be in trouble if he didn’t do what the professor said. Donghae decided to follow Prof. Leeteuk and then deal with the bullies later.

“Yes sir?” he stepped out from his hiding place and slowly walked towards Prof. Leeteuk

“Since these boys couldn’t tell me what they were doing,” the professor said “would you mind telling me what you saw?”

“Uhm…” Donghae didn’t know if he should tell him what they were up to because at that moment, the three bullies were glaring at him as if they were planning on cooking him along with his fishes.

“Come on just tell me” Prof. Leeteuk urged on with an assuring smile

He quickly looked away from the burning stares and told the professor everything he saw and heard. After that, Prof. Leeteuk shook his head and turned his attention back to the bullies.

“Is this true?” he calmly asked them

“OF COURSE NOT!” the bullies protested “HE’S A LIAR!”

“Well then, would you mind if I open that locker you three are hiding?” Prof. Leeteuk waved them to step aside “if I get even a single drop of paint on my expensive new coat, you three would be in deep trouble. If not, then Donghae can spend the rest of the month in detention.”

“DON’T OPEN IT SIR!” Kangin stepped up between the locker door and the professor “Fishboy, er, Donghae was telling the truth…”

“Very well then,” Prof. Leeteuk smiled “you three come with me.”

The three bullies followed the professor with glum faces.

“I’m sure the whole school would hear Principal Heechul’s voice… and he won’t even use the sound system.” Prof. Leeteuk said

“WE’LL GET YOU FOR THIS” Kangin mouthed the words back to Donghae with a piercing glare when Prof. Leeteuk wasn’t looking.

 

It was the first time a professor caught the bullies in the middle of a prank set-up. They always got away with hurtful pranks because nobody saw them preparing it in the first place. There were times when the professors would ask students if they knew who was responsible for the troubles but they would just shake their heads and keep quiet. That was the main ingredient for a prank-free High School Life. Never tell anyone that Kangin, Kyuhyun and Shindong were behind all the mischief. Donghae was already at the bottom of the prank-chain so he took the opportunity… but after the threat, he realized that he made a mistake.

 

Lots of things ran through Donghae’s mind after that. He entered Prof. Leeteuk’s room for the first class while his classmates were still busy outside.

“Excuse me sir…” he bowed and slowly walked towards the front

“Thy all-powerful and ever-so-pretty, Principal Heechul, was extremely busy earlier… that’s why you didn’t hear his shouts” the professor said “but he just told me to give those boys a two-week worth of school and community service.”

“Oh,” Donghae was surprised “I was going to ask if you knew who that locker belonged to, sir.”

“Ah yes, that’s the locker of the transfer student. He came from the city. He’s quite famous there and we wouldn’t want to explain to his mother that he got bullied during his first day here so I kept an eye on those three.” Prof. Leeteuk said while preparing his books

“Thank you sir” Donghae nodded.

“Call your classmates outside” the professor said “and try not to mention the all-powerful and ever-so-pretty to anyone”

 

Class started after they all settled inside the room. Donghae was jotting down notes on his fish-shaped notepad and he didn't notice that the professor was talking to someone who just entered the room. By the time Donghae looked up, a boy was heading to the back and sat at the empty chair beside him. Donghae looked at the new kid. He had dirty-brown hair and he was quite thin and pale. The new kid started to take out his books and a notepad from his backpack and Donghae chuckled when he saw that they were filled with monkey stickers.

“Hi, I’m Hyukjae!” the new kid said with a gummy smile.

“I’m fishbo—er, Donghae!” he smiled back.


	3. Dancing Machine

**Chapter 3: Dancing Machine**

 

“Good morning everyone…” Hyukjae said at the front because he was asked to introduce himself for a while “I’m Hyukjae. I love monkeys.”

Donghae chuckled more from his seat at the far back of the room. He instantly remembered his own introduction when it was his first day. He was extremely shy to be facing a lot of people so he just said “I love fish” then ran back to his seat. That was where the “Fish Boy” nickname started because he didn’t give out his name.

 

When the bell rang for lunch break, Donghae felt relieved that the bullies were occupied with community service. He then noticed that Hyukjae didn’t go straight to the cafeteria like the other kids. It felt weird and crazy but at that moment, Donghae wanted to follow Hyukjae to see what he was up to. He found the new kid at the field, shaded under a tree while eating strawberries. After a while, Hyukjae stood up and stretched his arms. Donghae continued to watch as the new kid pulled out a music player from his backpack and then he started to dance to the beat. He didn’t move too fast or too bouncy, but Donghae found it very amusing. _He has talent alright_ , Donghae said to himself. The music was only half-way through when Hyukjae sat down again and relaxed under the shades of the three. Just then, Donghae had the urge to stalk Hyukjae and watch him every lunch break to see him dance.

“I hate cleaning up the dishes every day!” Kangin complained one day

“It’s been a week already… we’re half-way done with this stupid community service thing!” Kyuhyun said while drying up the plates

“We don’t have time anymore to bully anyone…” Shindong said but he looked happy with his share of dirty plates

“Later when we’re on classroom duty, let’s find that Fish Boy and teach him a lesson…” Kangin said with a serious and deadly expression “he already had a week of vacation from us!”

“Actually we’re scheduled to clean up Principal Heechul’s office later…” Shindong said “his spoiled little cat Heebum has been messing up the place and we’re the ones who get blamed at…”

“We’ll be dealing with the cat after we deal with the fish.” Kangin said.

 

After a week of stalking Hyukjae during lunch break, Donghae memorized his dance moves. He tried doing them at home in front of the mirror and he was so proud when he did it right. Donghae wanted to just approach Hyukjae then ask him about the few complicated steps, like the sudden headstand, but he got extremely shy. One day after class, Donghae found himself an empty room to practice those complicated steps that he saw from Hyukjae.

“Well look at what we have here…” suddenly came a threatening voice

“A squirming fish…” followed another voice with a laugh

“Let’s clean up this mess boys…” came a chuckle

 

Donghae quickly picked up his back pack from the floor and started to run towards the door but Shindong blocked his path. Before Donghae could find another way around, Kyuhyun pulled his back pack and threw it across the room where Kangin stood. With an evil smirk on his face, Kangin stooped down and opened the back pack.

Donghae thought that he would just scatter the things across the room, like he always did… but then Kangin pulled out a bucket full of dirty water and poured it all inside the bag.

“My books!!!” Donghae shouted and started to run towards Kangin but Shindong pushed him back.

“That’s all the dirt we mopped from the third floor” Kyuhyun said

“You should be thanking us, Fish Boy” Kangin said after he drained the whole bucket “now your little fishes inside can swim happily!”

“We have to clean up the chalk dusts from the erasers too” Shindong said while spreading out at least a dozen erasers on the desk

“You know it’s easier for all of us if you just lied” Kangin said as he picked up some erasers “and I told you we’ll get you for that!”

 

And with that, the three bullies threw the dusty erasers at Donghae. He shielded his head with his arms. He coughed because of the chalk dust all over the place but he couldn’t put his guard down so he sat on the floor and curled up like a ball. The impact of the erasers sent more chalk dust and of course more pain on Donghae.

“I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY!” He kept on shouting in between his coughs.

“You’re one week late for an apology, Fish Boy!” Kangin said as they continued to throw more erasers at the helpless boy on the floor.

“GUYS PLEASE…” Donghae pleaded “I CAN’T BREATHE…”

“Hey! Why are you two stopping!?” Kangin shouted when he realized that he was the only one left throwing

“Don’t you think that’s quite enough for Fish Boy?” Kyuhyun asked

“Yeah I think he’s bleeding over there already…” Shindong looked a bit worried but straightened up his face when Kangin glared at him

“FINE.” Kangin stopped “Go grab those brooms over there… we’ll have a piñata party instead!”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” came a new voice from the door

“Hey Monkey Boy, mind your own business!” Kangin shouted back and he continued to walk towards Donghae with an evil smirk

“You three could get expelled with that kind of bullying” Hyukjae confidently said “I read it in the manual, you know…”

“We’ll get expelled if you have proof!” Shindong said and they circled the curled Donghae while whipping their brooms in the air

“I guess I’ll just go down to Principal Heechul’s office and show him the video I took while you three were having fun…” Hyukjae started to walk away from the door and the three bullies instantly looked at him.

 

The three bullies looked at each other and threatened Hyukjae that if he was bluffing, they would hit him with the brooms instead. Hyukjae remained confident and started to walk away again showing off his phone where he recorded their bullying session. Donghae remained on his spot because of the pain all over his body, he just couldn’t move. Kangin knew that if they tried to run after Hyukjae, they wouldn’t be able to catch him and if ever they did, he would be at the principal’s office by that time.

“Here’s a deal,” Hyukjae said “I don’t show this video to anyone… and you three stop bullying Donghae.”

It was a hard decision for the bullies. They enjoyed torturing Fish Boy yet they couldn’t risk being expelled for that… so they had no choice but to agree with Hyukjae’s deal.

 

“Hey…” Hyukjae walked towards Donghae after the bullies left “are you okay?”

Donghae just shook his head. Hyukjae walked closer and saw bruises and wounds on the poor boy’s arms which he used as a shield.

“OUCH!” Donghae shouted when Hyukjae touched his arms

“I’m sorry…” Hyukjae took out a handkerchief and gently cleaned up the chalk dusts covering Donghae’s arms while avoiding the bruises

“Th- thank you…” Donghae said as he flinched because of the wounds

“Here, let me see your face…” Hyukjae lifted Donghae’s chin up and softly wiped away the chalk dusts and the trickles of blood on his face “hey what’s wrong?”

“My aunt’s going to kill me when she sees all these… plus my books…”

“If you want…” Hyukjae said as he continued to clean up Donghae’s face “you can go over to my house and we’ll figure out how to fix your books… and clean up your wounds…”

Donghae looked up at Hyukjae and smiled. The Monkey Boy smiled back and helped the Fish Boy stand up. They took their bags from the floor and Hyukjae had to help Donghae down the stairs because he couldn’t move well.

 

“Hi mom!” Hyukjae greeted his mom when they reached his house. It was quite a long walk from the school but Donghae didn’t mind. He enjoyed Monkey Boy’s company and they talked about random things on their way there. Donghae instantly felt comfortable in Hyukjae’s house after he was introduced to Monkey Boy’s mom.

“Here you go…” Hyukjae handed him a pile of books

“What are those?” Donghae asked

“New books! Mom said your old books were drenched with dirty water and it will smell bad if we just dry them out… so here are some new ones and we can put stickers on them in my room!”

At that moment, Donghae felt special for the first time in his life.


End file.
